


Ensnared by the Spider

by phoenixjustice



Series: Reality Dreams [4]
Category: That Guy with the Glasses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometime post-Kickassia.</p><p>Step by step, they were delving deeper into a web of things they did not yet understand. Truth was elusive, but starting to make its way closer. For the Angry Video Game Nerd, he was unaware that someone close to him had gotten entangled within that web. He starts by heading to a former (?) rival's house...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ensnared by the Spider

** Kinks ** **:**

**Ass-play and/or fetishization** _(rimming)_

**Restraints** _(scarves)_

**Intoxication and altered states** _(sex pollen/spores; substances or devices that create arousal)_

**Masquerade** _(a character pretends to be someone else)_

  
  : :: :

"Is this thing some kind of joke?" he demands.

 

 

Critic glances at the letter in the Nerd's hand, then back to the angry reviewer, eyebrow raised.

  
"You sent me a _letter_ \--which is archaic enough in this fucking day and age--and asked me to do a joint review on the Twilight books. Why not just take out your gun and finish me off beforehand? Be a hell of a lot less painful than going through that shit. And anyway I'm a gamer--you know that."

 

 

"Jesus Christ you talk alot," said Critic, shaking his head. "After all; _you're_ the one who came down all this way when a simple phone call would have sufficed. Priorities, man!"

 

 

Nerd snorts. "Who the hell said you were a priority?"

 

 

Critic tilts his head up, pretending to ponder. "Well for _one_ , _you_ are the one who was moaning as I was sucking on your--"

 

 

"Okay, okay." Nerd flushes, glancing away. He sighs. " _Fine_. If it'll quit your damn bitching, I'll--"

 

 

He stops, overcome by a sudden wave of dizziness; he looks up and the form of Critic shifts around, as does the room itself.

 

 

"You don't look so good." Critic says. His voice starts to sound warped, deep and quicker than usual.

 

"Maybe.you.should.lie.dowwwwn."

 

 

Nerd's eyes roll up in the back of his head and he collapses to the ground. When he falls, the room shimmers for a moment before settling back down. Everything looked exactly the same as it did before, other than Critic. He looked quite...

 

 

"Hmm. If only there were time to do a review together; I've wanted to do one with you for quite a long time, Angry Video Game Nerd. But, there is always next time..."

 

: :: :

"...d. Nerd!"

 

 

He gasps, blinking rapidly and looks over in the direction of the exclamation. Critic looks down at him; he was tied to a bed with rather colorful scarves tied around his wrists.

 

 

"You still in there? It's kind of a buzzkill when the person you're getting ready to have sex with goes off into his own world. If you were thinking of That Guy--"

 

 

"I don't think of That Guy!" he exclaims, huffily. "Jesus it was _one_ time. I mean it's not like you don't both fucking look _exactly alike_ and he can do a hell of a Critic impression."

 

 

Critic smirks. "True, true. At least you knew he wasn't me when you looked at his cock--he's always angry at me because mine is bigger."

 

 

The question of 'how the hell would That Guy know yours is bigger?' popped up into the Nerd's mind, but he pushes it aside as Critic starts to remove his clothing, eyes never leaving his lover's as his shirt gets stripped away, his pants, his shoes, even his hat; the only thing left on was his tie. One, because he liked how it looked on Critic. And two, because it made for some... _fun_ when together.

 

 

After the Critic's clothes are removed, he soon starts to work on the Nerd's. The reviewer was rather thankful they were already on the bed--the last time they had started on the floor things had gotten rather messy, sticky and--to That Guy's everlasting amusement--the fire department had to be called. Critic's hands were warm and familiar on his skin, sending pleasant tingles down his spine, anticipation already starting to build. Although for the life of him, he couldn't remember how they had gotten to the bed.

 

 

"How long have we been here?" he mutters, feeling slightly confused.

 

 

"Not long. We came in here after we argued in the living room...remember?" Critic looks into his eyes and Nerd looks back at him, almost enraptured by that gaze.

 

 

He suddenly shakes his head, feeling rather silly. "Oh yeah, duh. Sorry about that--been a long week."

 

 

"Tell me about it." Critic mutters.

 

 

Finally he is just as naked as Critic was, so the other man starts to climb into the bed with him. It wasn't until Critic presses up against him that he gets a real inkling that something...isn't quite right.

 

 

"Critic?"

 

 

"Hmm?"

 

 

He tries not to be distracted as the man's mouth starts to move to his neck, sucking gently.

 

 

"What do you think of HeroQuest?"

 

 

Critic moves his mouth and looks up at the reviewer, eyebrow raised.

 

 

"Isn't it kind of a awkward time to ask as I have you tied up to my bed about to do things that would make Ron Jeremy blush?"

 

 

"Just indulge me."

 

 

Critic sighs. "I like it. Okay, now can we get back to said--"

 

 

He lets out a oof as the Nerd gets a knee up, smacking into his stomach. Critic winces and moves back, sitting partly off of the man.

 

 

"What the hell was _that_ for? I mean, we haven't even gotten to any safety words yet--"

 

 

"The Nostalgia Critic doesn't like HeroQuest--and I almost stopped seeing him because of it." snarls Nerd. "And I know your not That Guy because he hates it too and can't pretend like he does. So who the hell are you?"

 

 

Critic grins suddenly. "Ooh, we have a smart one here do we? Well I guess you aren't called the Angry Video Game _Nerd_ for nothing. I think I'm going to enjoy this--"

 

 

Critic's form melts away in front of a disbelieving Angry Video Game Nerd and in his place is a man that the Nerd had only heard of, but never personally met: Doctor Insano.

 

 

"What did you do with Critic?!" he snaps at Insano, now struggling against the scarves--which were surprisingly strong--that held him in place.

 

 

Insano's grin widens.

 

 

"Nothing. That would hurt him, anyway. He doesn't even know you're here; _I_ am the one who sent that letter. I wrapped it up nice and tight with the brand new spores I have been working with. Perhaps you'll enlighten me as to tell me if they work like they should."

 

 

As if that had been a trigger, Nerd is shocked when he his body starts to tingle. He shivers, feeling his erection hardening against his will. Whatever it was Insano had done, spores or whatever, it felt obscenely good.

 

 

Immediately Insano's mouth engulfs his arousal, causing him to cry out. One of the scientist's hands grips his arousal as they other plucks his glasses off of his face. Insano lifts up for a moment.

 

 

"Just lie back and relax--it'll all feel better soon."

 

: :: :

 

He gasps, eyes closed tightly shut as the man marks a map down his body with his tongue, taking time to work on his nipples, before moving down his chest. Down around his thighs, his legs; he spent many moments merely sucking softly either on his balls or his cock.

 

It felt like torture; he longed for release, even if the situation was one he didn't really want--it was one he couldn't stop and if he didn't come soon then he would go _insane_ and wouldn't _that_ be ironic, to go insane in front of Insano.

 

 

He stills as Insano's mouth starts to slowly move its way even lower, biting his lip as it glides against his perineum--he wouldn't give the man the satisfaction of knowing it felt good, if he could help it--and then lower still. His eyes widen and he looks down at the man just as he looks up, satisfaction clearly on his face, even if he couldn't see the scientist's eyes.

 

 

"Yes, yes..." he seemed to be talking more to himself than to the reviewer. "Let's see--"

 

 

Insano licks and the Nerd moans loudly. Oh god, how did the man know he was sensitive there? Not even Critic knew--the man had never gotten that far on the Nerd's body and Nerd topped (it was Nerd-on-Critic action, after all, not the other way around) so Critic didn't know about his 'sweet spot', neither did anyone else for that matter. So how did...?

 

 

Insano's tongue swirls around the hole, licking gently, then roughly. In, then out, teasing him as much as he could. He was so hard it was hurting and he had never wanted to come so bad before. The scientist leans up, looking at him, seeming to ponder something for a moment before wrapping a surprisingly warm hand around his arousal. He bites his lip so hard to keep from moaning again that it starts to bleed. Insano laughs, almost helplessly, leaning up to lick the blood from his lips, moaning in the way that the Nerd had refused to.

 

 

"You taste _good_ ," Insano says, breathlessly, as if he wasn't expecting it.

 

 

It only takes a few strokes and he comes, biting down on his lip again as white splatters them both. The sight of the come and the renewed blood on Nerd's lip only seems to set Insano off more. He removes his hand from Nerd's cock, coating it liberally in the come that had settled on them both and starts to prepare the reviewer.

 

 

Just like the man's tongue did, the man's fingers felt a little _too_ good as they move in and out of his body. He only has a few moments to get used to them before Insano removes them, replacing them with his own hard cock, sliding deep inside. They both moan, Nerd unable to help himself.

 

 

Insano was apparently more far gone than even _he_ realized, even without being touched himself,  for he thrusts for only a few minutes before shouting as he comes and as if its a trigger, makes Nerd come again, arching up into the warm body above him.

 

 

He pulls out, both of them panting deeply, and leans over to lick at Nerd's mouth. He pulls back a moment later, silent. Then--

 

 

"Perhaps next time we can get a review in first."

 

 

Snap.  
  
: :: :

Nerd's eyes pop open and he finds himself in his own den, surrounded by his video games and game systems. He sighs and sits up on his futon, putting it all off as a very weird dream. Then he notices the brightly colored scarves tied up into a bow on top of his television. He walks over and sees a note next to them.

 

 

It read: ' _Tell Critic I'm sorry he didn't get to finish his Batman: The Animated Series review, but I think the outcome turned out better than it would have otherwise.' --D.I_

 

 

That fucking cocksucking _bitch_ of a scientist!

 

: :: :

The scientist sighs, looking around as he finds himself in his lab once more; only stickier and sorer than the last time he was in it. He looks down at the list in his hands.

 

 

" _Him_ next? Oh shi--"

 

: :: :

 


End file.
